Elemental Problems
by A.R.Simmons
Summary: The AoS team goes on a mission to find a possible Inhuman, only to find a fifteen year old girl with the powers to control the elements and she is definitely not Inhuman. Set a couple months after the Season 2 finale.
1. Prologue

**A/N- This is set after the Season 2 finale. I don't own anything (I wish I did, but I don't). Hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

 **Chapter One-**

"Possible Inhuman in Salem, Massachusetts. No family but friends say that she can control and I quote 'The Elements'" Skye says walking into the briefing room then turning around dramatically at the last part and smirking.

Everyone just stares at her before Coulson speaks up, "So before we go on a witch hunt," everyone glares at him because of the pun, "how many Inhumans have you gotten in contact with any other Inhumans."

"Three. Lincoln knew the first two and they agreed to work with us, but the last didn't want anything to do with us. Lincoln is working with the two know but they are in no mood to go get another Inhuman. So I need you guys." She says gesturing to the rest of the team present.

The team included Coulson, FitzSimmons (Simmons had come out of the rock shaken up but normal), May (who had just gotten back from her vacation and looked happier than usual), Bobbi, Hunter, and Mack.

"Ok so where do we start?" Hunter asks.

"Well she was last spotted in an abandoned hotel in the middle of town. Locals won't go near the place so she probably thought it would be a quiet, safe place to stay." Skye replies, clicking a couple buttons so a map of the city appears, a building circled.

"Well, we'll take a quinjet and leave in about twenty minutes" Coulson phrases it like a question and the rest nods.

"Sweet lets go get her."

* * *

 **A/N- Hope you liked it. Was kinda short so just tell me if you want longer chapters.**


	2. Air

**A/N- This is set after the Season 2 finale. I don't own anything (I wish I did, but I don't). Hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2-**

"Icers only if she attacks we need her to know that we won't hurt her." Bobbi relays into the comms.

"Yeah, yeah we know Bob," Hunter fake whines into the comms making Skye and Coulson wince because he was loud. They were all in groups. Skye, Coulson, and Fitz were one. May and Hunter were another and Mack and Bobbi were the last. Simmons was at the base ready for the welcome.

Skye's team had taken the top floor. The rest had taken the others. There wasn't much in the hotel. It was dirty but not overly dirty. A couple rats and some chips in the paint and dust everywhere.

No one knew what to expect since every witness story had been different. One said that the girl attacked someone with fire and the other said that she was helping the person breath since they had asthma. Skye hated when this happened. She liked to be prepared.

"All clear on bottom floor," came May's voice.

"Same with the second," came the deep voice of Mack.

"Well that only leaves our floor. I w-wonder if she will be nice," Fitz says slightly stuttering over a word.

"I hope so too" Skye rounded the corner and was blown back against the wall. She lets out an 'oof' and hits the ground, knocked out.

"We've made contact, third floor. Skye's been hit. Engaging." Coulson says into the comms. He turns the corner Icer ready only to be met with yet another pulse of air. This one weaker than the other. Not enough to send him flying back but he still had to stagger back in order to not be thrown to the ground.

"I-Is she dead?" Comes a voice from where the wind came from. "I didn't mean to. I thought she was going to hurt me."

Coulson looks toward the voice and holds up his hands. "She's just knocked out. And we just want to talk."

"That's what the last people who came here said, before they tried to knock me out. How do I know you aren't here to take me in and experiment on me."

"Who came last time?" Coulson asks putting away

"That Hydra group, the people who attacked S.H.I.E.L.D." She said. "You aren't one of them right?" The asks still tense, hands up.

"No we aren't Hydra. We are S.H.I.E.L.D. we have come to help you. We believe you are something called an Inhuman, a powered person. We will have to bring you in but I promise that we wo-" He stopped when he saw the girl's body slump to the floor, the dendrotoxin working it's way into her system. He turns around to see May with her Icer pointed at the girl, "What the hell was that!"

"You take too long, plus she was hostile."

"I was getting her trust May!" He sighs. "Mack you got the girl?"

"Yeah."

"Good let's get back to base."

* * *

 **A/N- Hope that's okay. Was a little longer but not by much. I'll work on it.**


	3. Water

**A/N- This is set after the Season 2 finale. I don't own anything (I wish I did, but I don't). Hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3-**

(Back at Base)

"Did you really have to Ice her?" Simmons asks sticking the needle into the girl's arm to draw her blood. "I mean was it really necessary. I don't like taking people's blood without them at least knowing."

As if on cue the girl's hand shoots up and grabs onto Simmons' arm. She had a panicked look on her face. "Where am I?!"

"You're at our base. Remember? I told you that we had to bring you in." Coulson says remaining calm so the girl wouldn't freak out. "What's your name?" He asks, trying to change the subject.

It worked. The girl lets go of Simmons' arm and looks at Coulson. "Elizabeth Prince. What's your's?"

"My name is Phil Coulson. But people just call me Coulson." He says with a smile.

"Coulson may I speak with you?" May says walking into the lab looking at a file in her hand. Coulson looks to her and in the corner of his eye, he say Elizabeth tense up and clench her fists.

Before he could say anything Elizabeth speaks up, "You're the one that shot me!" As soon as the words came out of her mouth May looked up and tried to speak.

Instead of words coming from her mouth a splash of water sputtered out. May clawed at her throat and choked as more water pours from her body. Coulson catches her before she hits the ground.

"Elizabeth! You need to stop! You're killing her!" Coulson screams out, frantically. Elizabeth shakes her head and unclenches her fists. The water stops and Coulson starts to push on May's lungs to get the water out.

Elizabeth runs over, ignoring Simmons' protests. She kneels down by May and puts a hand on her head. Her eyes, once again, turn an aqua blue. Water runs up her arms before disappearing.

After a couple seconds, May gasps and sucks in air. Elizabeth removes her arm and her eyes return to their original green. She gets up and runs out of the room. Coulson looks at Simmons' and nods. Simmons then runs after Elizabeth.

May continues to suck in air deeply, as Coulson sighs, "She going to be a lot tougher to get to than we thought."

* * *

 **A/N- Sorry for the delay and that it is still short. Please review so I know what to improve on or put in.**


	4. Earth

**A/N- This is set after the Season 2 finale. I don't own anything (I wish I did, but I don't). Hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4-**

"Elizabeth?" Simmons calls quietly, peeking into each room as she made her way down the hall. She had to admit to herself that she was scared of Elizabeth. Simmons had to make sure that her voice and her face remained calm, so it wouldn't upset Elizabeth.

From what Simmons knew, Elizabeth could only control air and water. She also knew she couldn't control her emotions and those triggered her affinities, which made her dangerous. But right now she wasn't angry, she was scared.

"Elizabeth? Where are you?" She was about to open the door to her bunk before she heard sobs coming from the next one over… May's room. She walks over to the door and knocks lightly. The sobs inside stopped. "Elizabeth? Can I come in?"

A soft, raspy voice makes it's way through the door, "Y-yes."

Simmons sighs in relief at the response. She slowly opens the door. Elizabeth was on the bed, curled up in the far corner. She was hugging the pillow and had gone back to crying. Simmons sits on the bed and pulls her into a hug.

Elizabeth tenses up and sucks in a sharp breath. After a few seconds she relaxes. Elizabeth had stopped crying and was now trying to control her breathing.

"Thank you, Simmons right?" Elizabeth asks pulling away.

Simmons nods, "You're very welcome, Elizabeth. So are you ok?"

"I feel bad, I almost killed two of your teammates and yet you treat me normally. I can't help but wonder why?"

"You were scared and angry. The two mixed together never goes well. You need a friend, not an enemy. May shot you because she assumed that you were dangerous. She even told Coulson that it was the wrong call when he talked to her. She is sorry."

"And I forgive her. Ever since my mom and dad died I had always felt angry. Then when I exploded on the HYDRA agents most of it disappeared but I still feel it in waves. My happiness almost never shows. But I feel it slowly bubbling inside. I want to thank you guys. But I don't know how to. You're a doctor yes?"

"Yes I am."

"So tell me what is one of your favorite plants that have medical uses?"

"Um…" She takes a bit to answer but when she does she is excited, "Sweet Violet, it makes wonderful teas and is very relieving."

"Ok so, do you have a favorite pot?" She asks.

"Yes in fact I do. And it happens to be empty. Would you like me to fill it with soil?" She asks standing up. Simmons was starting to warm up to the girl feeling more relaxed by the minute.

"That would be helpful. Would you like me to help?" Elizabeth asks back, also standing. Elizabeth was feeling a lot better. Simmons reminded her of her older sister that had died of cancer two years ago.

"No I got it. Be right back!" She yells over her shoulder as she makes her way to the lab. Coulson was talking to May who looked far better than she had been. As soon as she entered their conversation stopped.

"Simmons how is she?" Coulson asks as she flies by him.

"She is great. Gotta get something…" She trails off looking into her trunk of plant things. "Ah ha! Got it!" She pulls out a medium sized pot that Fitz had given to her when they were at the Academy. She pours some soil into it and picks it up. "Gotta go!" She says before heading out. Coulson and May share a look and follow.

"I got it!" Simmons says bursting back into the room.

"Sweet. Set it here." Elizabeth said pointing to a spot on the floor.

"What is she doing in my bunk?" May asks Coulson. Both of whom were standing in the doorway.

"No idea but what's going on?"

"No idea. Should we intervene or watch or go?"

"Let's just watch. This could be interesting."

Elizabeth sat in front of the pot. Her body was facing them but her focus was on the pot. She put her hands on each side of the pot and they could see her eyes going from a light green to a dark pulsing green. She stayed like that for a bit before a little sprout popped up from the soil.

They all gaped as the little sprout twisted and turned and finally bloomed. The violet was vibrant and alive. It was big and tall with a bunch of the little flowers.

Elizabeth removes her hands as her eyes turn back to normal. She then looks up and smiles. Her smile fades as she sees their faces.

"That- that was wonderful!" Simmons exclaimed with a clap of her hand. Behind her Coulson and May nod in agreement.

* * *

 **A/N- Sorry for the delay. This one was a bit longer than the others. Please review so I know what to improve on or put in.**


	5. Fire

**A/N- This is set after the Season 2 finale. I don't own anything (I wish I did, but I don't). Hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5-**

After the plant Elizabeth had been very cooperative. Telling them everything about her attackers. Skye had approached her and introduced herself. After almost breaking down in tears, Elizabeth had hugged her saying she was sorry. Skye had looked shocked but then comforted her. Skye then assigned her a room which she had filled with various plants.

After that she had been fairly quiet. When nighttime came around and everyone else had gone to bed, only Coulson and Elizabeth remained. Coulson was in his office sorting through files when Elizabeth came in.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Coulson asks without looking up from his work.

"Couldn't. Mind if I sit here?" She asks pointing to a chair in the corner.

"Sure. Just don't put your feet on the table."

"No probs." She says, plopping down onto the chair.

For about five minutes everything was fine. It was all quiet and peaceful. That is, until Coulson smelt something burning. He immediately jumped up and ran towards the fire alarm in the corner. But then he stopped. What he saw before him made him smile.

It was Elizabeth. She had headphones in and was listening to music. She had her head bent slightly, looking at the coffee table. For the first time since she had gotten there she looked relaxed. Coulson then remembered what he was doing and scramble towards the alarm.

As he passed the coffee table something burns his only hand. "Damn!" He exclaims looking down. He stops again and doesn't pull the fire alarm. Instead he sits in the chair across from Elizabeth. Coulson had finally seen what Elizabeth was looking at.

It was a small figure. It resembled a person dancing across the table. Only this wasn't a person. The figure was made of fire. It danced gracefully in circles. Jumping and twisting and spinning. It made him smile again.

He glanced towards Elizabeth and saw her eyes. They had fire in them. It moved and flickered inside her eyes. Red, orange, black, white, and yellow. This went on for three more minutes until Coulson reaches forward and pulls out one of her earbuds.

The fire disappeared in a puff of smoke and Elizabeth looked up, frightened. She then realizes who it is and she smiles.

"Oh hey, didn't see you there."

"Hey. That was a lovely show."

"What was?" She asks honestly.

"The fire. You were making it dance. It was beautiful."

"Oh the fire. I thought that was in my head. Sorry if I burnt your table."

"Actually you didn't. Which is pretty good. Why don't you head to bed, you've been through a hell of a day."

"That's true. Although I wish I could have met you guys on different terms." She says, sadly, standing up.

"As do I. Well goodnight Elizabeth, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, sir." She says walking out of the office, leaving Coulson to finish his work.

* * *

 **A/N- Hope you like it. Please review so I know what to improve on or put in.**


	6. Earth's Fight With The Skye

**A/N- This is set after the Season 2 finale. I don't own anything (I wish I did, but I don't). Hope you enjoy and please review. Should I keep it to just four elements or should I add a couple more? Thank you for the positive feedback!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6-**

Skye had waken up early and had joined May in her Tai Chi and then had spent half an hour sparring with her. After being knocked on her back only four times - a personal record - she had finally called it.

"You're getting good." May commented.

Skye scoffed and replied, "If you call being knocked down four times, good, then I'll accept it."

May chuckled and left the room, nodding slightly to Elizabeth who was standing in the door. Skye looks at Elizabeth and beckons her in.

"Whatcha need?" Skye asks her as Elizabeth made her way into the room.

"Um, so I talked to Coulson this morning and he told me that I could stay, even if I tried to kill May and knocked you out. He said to come talk to you about training and stuff." Elizabeth replied.

"Yeah, ok, since you are and Inhuman your training will be a little different from other people's. While you are still getting trained in self-defense we will be working on enhancing and controlling your powers…."

Before she could continue Elizabeth asked a question. "What is an Inhuman?"

Skye looks at her, "An Inhuman is a line of powered descendants from humans that were made by an alien species called the Kree. They have a genetic marker in their DNA that activates when the person goes through the mist, kinda like a ritual. Were you not analyzed and prepared before you went through the mist?"

"I've never gone through 'the mist' or anything like that."

"Oh, I see, your powers developed after the fish oil incident."

"I don't take fish oil tablets. My mom said they were artificial and not needed."

"So you are telling me that you have never gone through the mist and have never taken any type of fish tablet?" Elizabeth nods. "Damn kid. So you are a gifted. Nice."

Elizabeth looks down before saying, "My mom always told me I was special. She told me that I was the youngest of them all. She said when I was ready that I would know what to do. The day I got my powers was the day they disappeared. Poof. Gone. No trace what-so-ever. And I looked. My parents. My older sister….. my baby brother." At this her voice cracks and tears ran down her cheek. "All gone."

"Hey hey hey. It's okay." Skye says hugging her, not mentioning the fact that one of the punching bags disintegrated behind Elizabeth. "Now how about we work on some forms for hitting. Come over here." Skye says, changing the subject while leading her over to a punching bag, opposite of the one that is destroyed.

"So," Skye continues, "show me one punch then we will get your hands taped."

Elizabeth nods and takes a deep breath. She gets into a stance and quickly strikes the bag. It gives a quick jolt and then settles back down.

Skye looks at her impressed at her form and her strength. "Where'd you learn to hit like that?" She asks.

"My dad thought it would be helpful for me to know some things. I've been learning since I was seven."

"Hmm. That is nice to know, well I still wanna see you punch this thing. So let's get your hands taped and we can begin." She smiles before turning to pick up some tape from the nearest bench. Before she can grab it Elizabeth was punching the bag.

Skye whips around to stop her from hurting herself but stops. Elizabeth's eyes were different. They were completely green. She had heard from Coulson, May, and Simmons that this happened when she was using her powers. Yellow for air, red for fire, blue for water, and, as Skye was seeing, green for earth. She tapped into the frequencies around her looking for anything growing or something changing.

The most powerful frequency was coming from the small teenager in front of her. At first glance nothing had changed but when you looked at her hands you can see that they have changed.

Her hands had a rough look to them. They were stone, Skye realized as she stared at them. Focusing on the stone in her hands Skye tried to see if the frequency of them would change. Absolutely nothing not even a small shake.

As if sensing the powers, Elizabeth lunges out at Skye landing a solid kick to her stomach. Skye doubles over and then stands back up, dodging the next hit. Skye jumps and rolls in the middle of the room and gets into a stance. She dodges another hit and makes a quick but powerful jab into her chest. Elizabeth staggers back but lands another hit into Skye's thigh.

Skye sends a wave towards Elizabeth hoping to knock her back but is only successful in slowing her down a little. This goes on for a while, each person landing a couple hits everytime.

Little does Skye and Elizabeth know is that May had gathered the team and they were standing just outside the training room looking in at the fight. Hunter and Mack were taking bets. So far Skye had most of them. Only three people placed a bet on Elizabeth. Simmons, May, and Coulson. Some of the people winced each time Elizabeth or Skye landed a good hit.

Elizabeth had just tackled Skye and had her pinned. She raised her fist as if to strike Skye's face. Skye threw up her hands to at least try to protect it. "I give up!" She closed her eyes waiting for the blow to come but all that came was laughter.

Elizabeth had rolled off her, crying from laughter. "Oh my god, you should have seen your face! It was priceless! You were like 'Aaaaaahh!'" Elizabeth tries to copy Skye's face but ends up just laughing more. Skye had a look of disbelief on her face.

"B-but…" She stutters, still shocked. She looks up and sees all her team gathered. Her face goes red.

"No buts. I won. Fair and square."

"But you cheated." Skye yelled, now laughing too.

"And you tried." Elizabeth smiles and stalks off. Pushing through the crowd and heading upstairs. Three of her team had smiles on their faces as the rest handed them their money, in disbelief.

May speaks up. "I take back what I said, you still have quite a bit of learning to do." She chuckles and Skye does too.

"I still think she cheated." Skye says, shaking her head.

* * *

 **A/N- Hope you like it. Please review so I know what to improve on or put in. Again, should I add more elements or just keep the four I have?**


	7. First Mission

**A/N- This is set after the Season 2 finale. I don't own anything (I wish I did, but I don't). Hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you for the positive feedback!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7-**

For the first couple months, Coulson had Skye and Simmons keep a close eye on Elizabeth. He had them check in once every other evening with a report on her progress. Simmons ran her blood and came back with nothing. No Inhuman markers. After the second month one of the Koenigs put her through the lie detector test, which she passed, and got her lanyard.

Elizabeth had been creating a special bond with each of the team members. With May, she would do some Tai Chi. With Coulson she would help with some paperwork (that was of course acceptable for her to see) and she shared the love Coulson had for Captain America. With Skye, she would have fun with pranking the others. It went on like this for the rest of the team too.

She had been showing progress with her control. Less fires, floods, earthquakes, and tornadoes when she got emotional. Bobbie had been assigned her combat training and had sparred with her a few times. Each time Elizabeth losing. But it was pretty close.

With Skye, Elizabeth trained her powers. She learned to focus them and to use them for various things. Coulson thought that it was time to take her on a mission.

It was supposed to be simple. Go to a safehouse to extract a SHIELD agent that needed help. That was it. No one was supposed to get hurt.

* * *

Skye, May, Coulson, and Elizabeth were the ones to go extract Agent Brenton. He had run into trouble on a mission and had gotten shot in the leg.

They got there with no trouble in sight - no cars, no planes, no helicopters, nothing but the safehouse. They all had their weapons drawn, except for Elizabeth, she didn't need them. As they entered the house, Elizabeth stopped them. She heard something. They of course couldn't but when you can control air you can hear a bunch of things others couldn't.

The door slammed behind them, and they all whipped around. Nothing. Elizabeth listened again, the sound was closer. This time the others heard it too. Footsteps. More than one pair. From the other room came Agent Brenton with a limp and his hands up. Behind him strode in a man with a gun. Elizabeth somewhat recognized the guy from when HYDRA tried to take her.

The others had their guns pointed at him, faces full of anger, as they recognized the man.

Grant Ward.

* * *

 **A/N- Hope you like it. Please review so I know what to improve on or put in. Again, should I add more elements or just keep the four I have?**


	8. A Shot of Closure

**A/N- This is set after the Season 2 finale. I don't own anything (I wish I did, but I don't). Hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you for the positive feedback!**

* * *

"What the hell do you want, Ward?!" Skye growls out, gun and hand raised.

"I've come for closure. And I suggest you lower your weapons or the walls will get painted with Agent Brenton's blood."

Coulson immediately lowered his ICER. He nudges May and she hesitantly lowers hers, too. Skye lowered her weapons but not her hand.

"Now let him go Ward." Coulson says, his hands slightly raised.

"With pleasure." Ward shoots Agent Brenton in the other leg and pushes him towards Coulson. Coulson catches him just before he hits the ground and drags him over to the wall.

Skye reacts at the shot and thrusts her hand forward, intending to use her powers on Ward but instead she screams and collapses. Coulson runs forward again and dives to catch Skye.

"Nice try, Skye, but I was already prepared. I had my team set up inhibitors that reverse the effects of an Inhuman's power. Nice try though." Ward steps towards them but is blocked by May. "Now for the closure."

Ward makes a grab for May's shoulder and raises the gun to her stomach.

Before either make contact, Elizabeth - who has been observing from the background - pushes May aside and takes her place. Ward not sensing it until too late, fires three shots into Elizabeth's abdomen.

Elizabeth grabs the side of Ward's face and burns it along with his eye. He screams and reels back, tumbling to the floor. Two of his six men that trailed in behind him rushed forward and pulled him away while the others raise their guns and back out of the room.

All at once Elizabeth's powers subside and she finally feels the roaring pain in her stomach. She grabs at it and stumbles back.

Falling she could see May running towards her, yelling something she couldn't hear. _Strange,_ she thought as she falls into darkness.

* * *

 **A/N- Hope you like it. Please review so I know what to improve on or put in. Thanks to Guest for helping me decide to only use four elements. Sorry it's really short. Just a note, Ward shot Elizabeth 3 times because that's how many he shot Kara with.**


	9. One Last Breath

**A/N- This is set after the Season 2 finale. I don't own anything (I wish I did, but I don't). Hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you for the positive feedback!**

* * *

May caught Elizabeth before she landed and gently set her down. She applied pressure to the wound and kept talking to her.

"Two agents down, I need medical teams here, now!" Coulson yelled into the coms.

"We're coming sir!" Simmons worried voice rings through. "You four come with m-" She continues before cutting out.

"Coulson," Skye says, he looks down at her, she had tears in her eyes, "I'm good, I think I fractured my right leg but I'm good, go help May with Elizabeth."

Coulson nods and crawls over to May and Elizabeth. Coulson hears May speaking fast to Elizabeth, "Hey, you need to stay with me okay? Helps coming. Do you hear me, Elizabeth? Keep your eyes open, come on, dammit, stay with me." And so on.

Coulson took in the damage. She had three bullet wounds, obviously, that wouldn't stop bleeding. She had a steady trickle of blood coming from the corners of her mouth. She had tears coming from her eyes.

But despite all this she was smiling up at May. "May," She croaked out, immediately silences May, "I need you t-to know that I'm…. I'm going to be fine. I'll be back." With that she closed her eyes and didn't take another breath.

At that point, Simmons and the other doctors had arrived. Coulson drags a struggling May back, while Simmons and two of the doctors try to revive Elizabeth.

Skye was getting checked at while crying but other than that didn't do anything.

Suddenly, Simmons and the others were thrown back from Elizabeth with a crack. Everyone turned their attention to Elizabeth and saw something. She was floating a bit off the floor. On the ground, branches intertwined to make a board. Elizabeth was lowered by something. The branches continued to rise and intertwine, until they made a complete dome above her.

As soon as the last branch stopped, the wind died and the doctors were released. One each side of the structure that held Elizabeth were two rods. When Simmons tried to touch the main structure you could hear the crackles of a fire, the roar of waves, the rumble of earth, and the gusts of air. The only thing it would allow them to touch was the handles, as they soon figured they were. Two men came and lifted the structure.

Once they were on a quinjet then a pulsing flame hovered over Elizabeth. They all stared at it as it continued to pulse.

After a couple of seconds Coulson asks, "What is it, Simmons?"

She continued to stare before she recognized the strong pulsing pattern. She turned towards them and said, "It's a heartbeat."

* * *

 **A/N- Hope you like it. Please review so I know what to improve on or put in. Sorry it's really short and for the delay in posting, I have been really busy these past two weeks.**


	10. Blinded

**A/N- This is set after the Season 2 finale. I don't own anything (I wish I did, but I don't). Hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you for the positive feedback!**

* * *

It had been a week since the incident and Simmons was frustrated. The girl that had become her little sister, was shot by a man whom Simmons wanted to kill, resuscitated by her own powers, and was now lying in a cocoon-like structure that wouldn't let Simmons go near her. She felt frustrated and useless.

The only thing that she could monitor was the constant pulsing of the little ball of fire that resided right above Elizabeth's chest. Occasionally, she would hear the flow of water indicating that Elizabeth was hydrated at least.

Everyone would stop by regularly to check up on her and take Simmons spot by Elizabeth, allowing the biochemist to go eat, or take a nap.

Simmons was looking through a microscope at a liquid, that one of the agents dropped by after his mission, when Fitz came in holding a scanner looking device.

"I got it!" He exclaims going into the room where Elizabeth's structure was.

"Got what Fitz?!" She says, hoping that he wasn't going to get near it.

"I made a scanner that monitors the, um, the v-vitals from afar. All I have to do is point and BAM! we can make sure that Elizabeth is alright!"

"Oh Fitz that's brilliant."

"Ok so let's set it up here, so no...no one can get in the way and interfere with the readings…" He says hooking up the scanner. "Got it! Now I just p-press this button and it will send the readings to my laptop aaaaand….." He draws out, as he presses a button on the scanner and a few on his laptop, "There!"

Fitz turns the laptop so both Simmons and him can see it. On the screen was a series of numbers and graphs. Of course, both of them understood it.

"Fitz! This is amazing!"

"What's amazing?" Came May's voice from behind them. They turn and see her along with Skye and Coulson.

"Fitz created a scanner that can monitor Elizabeth's vitals and temperature so we can make sure she is still alive and healthy."

All of them gave Fitz a warm smile, including May - who had become more open to showing how she felt since coming back from her vacation. Fitz grinned and tapped a couple keys on his laptop and showed it to them.

"This is a thermal outline of her body. Everywhere s-seems to be the same temperature," He said then added quickly and quietly, "Even the place where she was shot."

"Good work Fitz" Coulson says, clapping him on the shoulder. Fitz huge grin seemed to grow even larger at the compliment.

"It was n-nothing, Sir."

"It's something Fitz." Skye says with a smile.

"Ok guys, why don't we all head to bed, it's really late." Coulson says looking at his watch. 12:42 it read.

Voices of acknowledgments came from the younger members and May just left the room, turning around to look at Elizabeth one last time before heading out.

They all headed to their bunks and as soon as their heads hit the pillow they were out.

* * *

Fitz woke up to the sound of beeping coming from his laptop. After a couple of seconds of just staring, confused, he jumped up and ran to it, realizing what the beeping was.

He typed in a couple of things and looked at the thermal image. Nothing. Elizabeth wasn't there.

He ran out of his bunk and went to Coulson's office, which was the first place he could think of.

He burst in and Coulson looked up from his paperwork. "Fitz?! What's wrong."

"Um- uh, i-it's, um" He stutters out quickly.

Coulson gets up and walks over to Fitz, "It's what Fitz?"

"It's Elizabeth! She's gone!"

"Oh! Come on let's go!" And with that they ran to get to the lab. They passed by bunkers, some opening to show sleepy agents. Simmons, Skye, Bobbi, Hunter, Mack, and couple others. May stepped out of the gym probably just getting ready for her Tai Chi routine.

"Fiiiitz" Skye says, "Turn that damn beeping off."

"Guys, it's Elizabeth." Coulson says rushing past. That seemed to wake them up as they sped off after the two.

When they got to the lab the structure that had held Elizabeth was open. And she wasn't in the med pod.

"Split up and search the base." They all split in pairs. Skye with Coulson, May with Simmons, Fitz with Mack, Bobbi with Hunter, the Koenigs were a pair, etc.

Everyone went to different places. Eventually May and Simmons found her, in May's bunk, again, in the same position she was in the first day she was there. May got the others and they stepped into the room.

"Why is always my room?" May whispers to no one in general, not complaining, just curious. At her voice, Elizabeth's head shot up but she didn't face them.

"Guys?" Came her voice that wasn't quite like they remembered.

"Elizabeth?" Simmons says stepping forward and reaching out.

Finally she faced them and stood up. Most of them gasped. Everything about her had changed.

She had grown taller and you could see the muscles from beneath the too small of shirt, that was still covered in blood. She was no longer the cute, lanky kid she was a week ago. Her dirty blonde hair had turned a whitish-grey color. But what surprised them the most was her eyes.

Gone were the bright, deep green, lively eyes that they had all grown to love. Her eyes were milky and glazed over. What she said next almost broke their hearts.

"Guys? Where are you?" She said, her eyes wide and her head whipping back and forth. Elizabeth was blind.

The only one who hadn't seen them was Simmons who was standing to her right and a little back. Simmons engulfed her in a hug. Elizabeth tensed but relaxed as she heard the british girl's voice. "Don't scare me like that again." Simmons looked at the rest of the team. "Why are you guys staring at her like she's grown an extra head?"

Fitz whispers in her ear. "Her eyes." Simmons looks at her eyes for the first time and lets out a small yelp.

"Oh my." Simmons says hugging her again. "I am so sorry, Elizabeth!" You could hear the sadness in her voice.

Elizabeth awkwardly returned the hug the best she could. When she pulled back Skye and Fitz tackled her into another hug. She let out an 'oof' and began to fall down to the ground with the two on top of her. Her eyes turned into their familiar yellow and their descent was stopped. Skye and Fitz stood up and mumbled apologies.

"It's all good." She says after she straightened up.

Coulson gave her his huge, dad-like hug and said, "Glad you're back."

Elizabeth chuckled, "Oh come on guys, you can't get rid of me that easily."

* * *

 **A/N- Hope you like it. Please review so I know what to improve on or put in. This one is pretty long and took me like an hour to write.**


	11. Of Vibrations and Cooking Wars

**A/N- This is set after the Season 2 finale. I don't own anything (I wish I did, but I don't). Hope you enjoy and please review.**

Over the next couple of days, Simmons had kept Elizabeth in the lab so she could do all the routine, and non-routine, check-ups. Elizabeth was starting to get restless from doing nothing but sitting there. After one more blood draw, out of like ten, Simmons finally released her.

Before Simmons could give her a blind stick, Elizabeth walked confidently out of the room, not hitting a thing as she went out. _Interesting,_ Simmons thought as she wrote it down next to the many things she had listed about the new and improved Elizabeth.

Elizabeth continued down the halls, she knew the turns and the steps by heart so she didn't need any help getting to the gym. When she got there she heard two people fighting.

By the sound of it she knew it was May and Skye. _They are about twenty feet in front of me, hmmmmm…. wait…_ She thought, finally realizing she could feel the vibrations from the earth.

By the feel of the vibrations they still hadn't noticed her and continued fighting. She walked passed and went up to her favorite punching bag. Turning her hands to stone she began punching, all of the anger and the restlessness coming out into it.

She had barely registered that May and Skye had stopped and she kept on hitting the bag. After about two minutes she stopped and turned and looked right where Skye was standing. Skye flinched slightly.

"Do you guys need something?"

"No we were watching you. How did you know where it was, let alone where to punch?" May asks, smirking at Skye's reaction.

Elizabeth turned to May and stared straight at her, "I can feel the vibrations in the earth, kinda like Skye's power though I can't tap into them. It's as good as seeing." She said with a smile.

"Hmmm. Sweeeeet." Skye says, nodding her head.

""It is pretty cool, but I still can't see specifics. It's going to be some getting used to. The only good thing is that I don't have any scars and I'm in perfect health. Plus I can control my powers more. My emotions don't really affect it unless it's really strong."

"Cool, cool, well you want to go eat?" Skye asks. "I know Simmons has kept you on a very strict diet these past few days. I know what it's like."

"Except you almost died when you were shot," Elizabeth said.

"You _did_ die" Skye says.

"True, well, let's go, I'm starving."

"I'll make you guys some pancakes, or something." May says, starting to walk out.

Both Elizabeth and Skye start to panic, "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

May turns around and raises her eyebrows, "And why not?"

"No offense May, but you kinda suck at cooking." Skye says, sheepishly.

"Skye, you're too nice," Elizabeth turns to May, "You REALLY suck at cooking."

Skye opens her mouth and gapes while May just crosses her arms, "Oh… and you think you can beat me?"

"Ha, I can beat you blindfolded, wait nevermind. I don't need it. And to make it even better I'll let you use Skye as a helper."

"You are SO on." May says walking out.

(-)

Thirty minutes later, Coulson walks into the kitchen and freezes in his tracks. "What in the hell happened?!"

Elizabeth, Skye and May had split the kitchen in two. On Elizabeth's side it was clean and perfect, a neat stack of pancakes to her right. But on the other side, it was a trainwreck. Flour everywhere, pancakes burned or on the floor. Only five had been decent enough to call edible.

"We had a cooking war, and I won" Elizabeth says grabbing a couple pancakes and going in the direction of the lab.

Coulson turns to May and Skye, "You guys lost to a teenager that's blind?" He bursts out laughing before grabbing a couple pancakes. From Elizabeth's pile of course. The others May have had some but he would rather not be food poisoned. Then he too left in the direction of the lab.

May frowned slightly, grabbed a couple of Elizabeth's pancakes, went to the door, turned around and said," Skye clean this up." Then she left.

"But -" She starts but she had already left, "UGH!"

 **A/N- I'm calling you guys my little angels and you can't do anything about it. Hope you guys like this chapter.**


End file.
